


Telepathic Teasing: Part 2

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Part 2 of Telepathic Teasing. Following up from their drunken round of sex in the broken baths, Jean and Emma make love in the Summers Home sober.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Telepathic Teasing: Part 2

**_A/N: Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy Krakoa story. This is a follow-up to one of my most popular ones, Telepathic Teasing. Previously, Emma and Jean drunkenly swam in the lady pond, literally, by having sex in the broken baths. This time, it’s a sober round of making love on their part._ **

‘This here means telepathic communication and thoughts.’

**_Per usual, I leave the warning that this will contain graphic depictions of sex. If you aren’t of age or maturity to view such material, then don’t read._ **

**_Also, I do not own these characters (I wish I did though. I wish Marvel and Disney would hire me.)_ **

* * *

**Telepathic Teasing Part 2**

**Summers House – Jean’s Bedroom**

‘Wow, my head is _killing_ me. I can’t believe I got that drunk,’ thought a hungover Jean Grey-Summers as she came to with a groan.

Glancing around her, she saw she was in her bedroom at the Summers Home. She remembered a few select details from the previous night. She remembered there had been a ton of Baileys shots involved. She also remembered telling Emma Frost – her former rival – to fuck her. The memory of Emma motorboating her breasts and giving her oral sex played through her mind like a pornographic movie.

That was when she realized that she’d fallen asleep naked the previous night.

‘I guess Logan couldn’t resist sneaking a peak at my goods last night,’ she thought, rolling her eyes. ‘Horny little fuck.’

Of course, Jean was no stranger to Logan staring at her naked body. Living on the Moon in the Summers Home, it wasn’t uncommon that she, Logan, and Scott would get into a threesome. Nothing changed, though. Jean still heavily loved her husband. But she was also attracted to Logan. And Logan and Scott were even admitting that they each held sexual attractions towards one another. The fact that Scott and Logan were both secretly bisexual wasn’t something that surprised Jean at all. She’d read their minds over the years that she’d known them. And she knew very well that while the two acted as though they hated one another, they also deeply respected and cared about one another. And she also knew that they secretly liked one another more than friends; they were both just too stubborn to admit to it.

It hadn’t been until they began living on Krakoa that those pent-up emotions of yearning for one another blossomed more. They could only presume that the change in scenery and the seductive smell of the flowers made them open up even more. Scott was becoming less insecure and trusting his wife. Jean and Logan got to have their rough fun in the bedroom. Even Scott and Logan were getting in on action by giving one another blowjobs. But Jean hadn’t accounted for this happening between her and the likes of Emma Frost.

And surprisingly, she loved it. The sensation of Emma’s hands on her naked body left her feeling aroused at just the thought alone. And knowing she’d fallen asleep nude the other night wasn’t a surprise, since she was accustomed to sleeping naked. But knowing Emma had gotten her back home to the Summers Home was what surprised her more.

‘I guess Emma’s more considerate than I’d thought her to be. She took care of me well last night,’ thought Jean.

‘I wouldn’t just leave you hanging, darling. You were _begging_ me to fuck you,’ said the dry voice of Emma Frost.

Jean suddenly grew more alert at the presence of Emma in the room. Emma walked over to her, handing her a pill and some water.

“Beast and Sage have been working on these,” said Emma. “They said to give you one.”

“Pain pills that will provide instant relief,” said Jean, grabbing the pill and swallowing it down with a large gulp of water. “Thanks for taking care of me last night,” she added as she felt her headache clearing.

“I couldn’t just leave you like that. I wanted to make sure you were satisfied. And I haven’t even had nearly as much to drink as you did,” said Emma with a soft smile.

Jean grinned. “Yeah, it was fun . . . something different,” she declared.

“How fun are we talking here?” asked Emma.

“What do you mean?” asked Jean.

Emma leaned over. It helped that she was wearing her White Queen uniform and looking seductive as ever. A smile was painted on her lips as her blue eyes gleamed.

“On a scale of one to ten, how do you rate our kiss from the previous night?” asked Emma.

Jean pondered this for a moment. The sex the previous night had been amazing. Emma was truly skilled, and Jean could see why Scott had fallen for her. Emma was _amazing_ at telepathic sex. She’d sent the most alluring, erotic images into Jean’s mind that had heightened her arousal to point that she never thought it could be.

Emma leaned forward into the bed, resting her head on her arm as she batted her lashes at Jean, as though she were teasing Jean to kiss her again. It was as sexy as it was aggravating.

“You are so aggravating,” Jean laughed. “And if you want me to be frank? I give it an eleven. You’ve got skills, Frost.”

“I’m glad to see I haven’t lost my touch,” laughed Emma. “And you aren’t so bad yourself, Mrs. Summers.”

Jean grinned a little wider before she leaned over, pressing a slow, sensual kiss against Emma’s soft lips. It helped that she was fully naked in the bed. It set the mood for a hot round of morning sex. And with Scott still away in Switzerland, Jean felt that she and Emma had room to play.

Jean deepened the kiss, cradling Emma’s face into the palm of her hand and pushing Emma back towards the bed. Emma’s hands traveled to touch Jean’s perfect, sexy ass, rubbing the sensitive flesh.

‘You know what they say,’ Jean said telepathically. ‘When the boys are away, the girls will play.’

Emma moaned into the kiss in agreement, slipping Jean some tongue and teasing her along the way, rubbing her hands up the woman’s curves until her hands reached Jean’s generously-sized breasts. She took them into her hands, massaging them playfully as Jean made out with her, giving her tongue right back.

‘Am I better at motorboating than your sexy husband?’ Emma asked as Jean’s hands worked to remove her clothes.

‘Scott’s a ten. You’re an eight.’

‘Fuck you.’

The two women laughed into the kiss, continuing to make out and moan as their tongues tangoed together. Jean’s hands worked at removing Emma’s top, peeling it off as they briefly broke from the kiss. Upon removing Emma’s shirt, Jean’s hands worked to get her pants off, leaving Emma in just her white, lace bra and white, lacy, paper-thin thong panties. Emma kicked off her shoes, smiling as they resumed the kissing. With Emma now half-naked on the bed, it gave Jean more room to work her magic on Emma Frost.

Emma slipped Jean even more tongue, her hands working to run through Jean’s hair sensually. Their moans grew a little louder as they continued to make out, naked flesh rubbing against one another as they rolled around on the bed. Emma then slowly sat up, allowing Jean to kiss her down her back and remove her bra.

And Jean did the works. She kissed Emma’s shoulders, arms, and back as her hands worked at removing the white push-up bra. Once the bra was out, Emma’s large, surgically-enhanced breasts spilled out. Jean made sure to lick Emma’s back with her tongue slowly, before her hands moved to begin rubbing Emma’s titties.

‘Yeah, no one is _this_ blessed without plastic surgery. These titties are fake,’ Jean told Emma telepathically. ‘At least mine are real.’

‘Go fuck yourself,’ Emma said wryly.

‘Fucking myself is no fun,’ Jean retorted, laughing as she rubbed Emma’s breasts in her hands, massaging them and pinching them before working her way around Emma. She shoved her back against the mattress so she could immerse her face in the woman’s titties.

Her face went lower until it was in between both of Emma’s breasts. Her hands grasped at the woman’s titties, and she rubbed her face between them before she began kissing and licking them. Her tongue worked at the flesh in between Emma’s titties, sending the blonde into an arousal-filled bliss.

Emma let out a low moan as she felt Jean kissing and rubbing her huge titties. Jean positioned herself so that she was practically kneeling in between Emma’s long legs, and Emma spread her legs so they were in a V. She wrapped her legs around Jean’s waist, encouraging the redhead to go in even deeper. Now, Jean’s face was practically burrowed in between Emma’s huge titties, sending Jean into loud, erotic moans of arousal.

‘Now I know what they mean. Redheads _are_ crazy in bed,’ Emma teased.

‘Shut the fuck up and let me have my fun,’ Jean retorted back teasingly, licking and kissing Emma’s tits.

Emma chuckled, her moans growing louder as she closed her eyes. Finally, Jean rose up from Emma’s titties and leaned over the blonde seductively, dominatingly . . .

“Let’s get those itchy panties off,” purred Jean.

Emma nodded, chuckling softly as Jean’s hands moved to the waistband of her thong. Jean yanked the panties down fiercely, throwing them on the floor along with the rest of Emma’s clothes. Jean saw Emma’s pussy was growing hot, swollen, and wet. But Jean guessed that it wouldn’t hurt to make Emma a little wetter.

Jean leaned down over Emma’s pussy, saying, ‘Push your legs up Frost, and let me eat your puss.’

Emma nodded obediently, her feet digging into the mattress and raising her hips up to give Jean the perfect access to her vagina. Jean leaned down and her tongue brushed against Emma’s vagina, sending the blonde into a heated arousal.

 _“Ohhhh!”_ Emma gasped out, feeling Jean working her tongue up her slit to tease her. “Oh . . . you _are_ good.”

‘You’ve got to be good when you’ve got two men in your bed every night,’ Jean said via telepathy. ‘Now, do me a favor and keep your mind open, Frost.’

‘My mind’s always open darling,’ Emma replied.

‘Minus the time you mind-fucked my husband without my knowledge. You both hid that shit from me for months.’

‘Do you still resent me for that? If you do, why are you eating my pussy?’

‘No, I don’t resent you. The change in scenery here helps,’ Jean said, her togue working even further into Emma’s depths until it hit her clit.

 _“Ohhhhhhhh fuck!”_ Emma moaned out, clutching the bed sheets as she wiggled her hips slightly.

Jean made sure to thoroughly moisten Emma’s puss, her tongue doing the full works on the other woman. After making sure that Emma’s puss was fully hot and wet, Jean rose up and laid back on the bed.

‘Now, eat my puss and suck my tits,’ Jean told Emma, positioning herself against the pillows.

‘Oh, I will, Jean,’ said Emma. ‘Kinky bitch.’

‘Slut.’

‘Dirty whore.’

‘Cunt.’

‘Just shut the fuck up with that dirty talk and eat my puss already, Frost.’

‘As you insist.’ Emma loomed over Jean and began rubbing the other woman’s titties, sending Jean into a crazed state. Jean laughed hysterically as she felt Emma kneading her breasts and kissing them.

 _“Ohhhhhh_ yeah! I remember _that_ from last night!” laughed Jean.

‘You’re one crazy redhead. I guess it’s true redheads are crazy in bed,’ said Emma, immersing her face in Jean’s tits to motorboat her.

‘Not all redheads are crazy. But I’m the exception to them. I’m a redhead _and_ a telepath, Frost! That makes me a _special_ kind of crazy.’

Emma and Jean both shared another laugh as Emma motorboated Jean’s titties, sending the woman into an aroused state of mind. Jean felt her puss growing hot and wet with arousal as she moaned, gasping. Emma finally let go of her tits and then kissed Jean all over her naked flesh, stroking Jean’s vagina with seductive, skilled hands until finally, Jean shoved Emma off of her body and went on top.

‘Now let’s fuck, Frost!’ Jean said.

‘Let’s fuck,’ agreed Emma, bracing herself for Jean to fuck her until she came.

Jean positioned her body in between Emma’s legs. Jean smiled, moving her hips like a sex goddess as she leaned over to enter Emma’s wet pussy. With a powerful thrust, Jean was deep inside Emma, causing the other woman to gasp loudly.

 _“Ohhhhhhh!”_ Emma cried. “You’re . . . You’re really good.”

“Glad to know I’ve still got it,” laughed Jean, continuing to thrust her hips in order to stimulate Emma’s clit. She wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling the woman into a sensual embrace as their hips thrusted together. Gasping, they were both on the pathway to reaching their climax of orgasm.

‘OHHHHHHH FUCK!’ Emma cried telepathically.

‘FUCK FROST!’ Jean cried. ‘I – I’m gonna . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!’

‘I’m cumming!’ Emma said via telepathy. ‘Don’t stop . . . Don’t stop . . .!’

Gasps and moans filled the bedroom as they rolled around on the bed together, continuing to thrust into one another and sending each other into arousal. Their gasps and squeals grew louder and louder as they came together.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhh!”_ Emma and Jean both cried out together, until they finally departed from one another with a hot, aroused kiss. They collapsed down beside one another on the bed, panting. Their naked bodies were hot and sweaty. Jean placed a hand over her heart, gasping.

“You . . . You really are a special kind of crazy,” panted Emma.

“And . . . And you’re a kinky little shit,” Jean panted, turning to stare at Emma. She wrapped her hand tightly around Emma’s, squeezing it. “Thank you. I’m glad to know that when my husband’s gone, I’ve got you as a fuck buddy.”

“If you ever need my services again . . . never hesitate to ask,” Emma said, smiling before she turned her head around and kissed Jean erotically.

The two women lay there, naked and sweaty on the bed together. After years of resentment, they came together in the most unimaginable way. They never thought it would ever happen. But Krakoa changed things for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
